


macs big birthday

by fran_22



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday, Fishing Trip, Fluff, Surpises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_22/pseuds/fran_22
Summary: macs turning 30 but can jack do as mac wants for a birthday
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	macs big birthday

**Author's Note:**

> hi 
> 
> i no im a few days earlia as lucas birthday is not till monday but with it been my own birthday sunday im not going to get a chance to post on the day or for a bit. 
> 
> random fact about me i was ment to be born on the 10th same day as lucas just two years befor him but decied i was in a hurry and came a day ealie lol or me and him could of sheared the same birthday :) 
> 
> but i hope he has an amazing 30th birthday during this pandemic the world is having as i no for my own i cant celrate like i normaly do. but it still gonna be good :) 
> 
> also thank you to NYWCgirl for editing this for me :)

Jack has a plan, it’s not every day you turn thirty and Jack is going to make sure Mac has the best thirtieth birthday ever. Jack knows that once Mac’s father had left on his tenth birthday. Mac hasn’t cared much for birthdays ever since. Until he met Jack. Jack got kind of upset when he found out by accident that Mac was having his twenty first birthday in the sand box, so he grabbed a few fellow soldiers and they had a little party of their own for him. And even though it wasn’t much Jack had to give to Mac. He gave him his first taste of alcohol, and it was not the good stuff. Ever since then Jack had tried to make the day special for Mac.  
But this one has to be extra special it is the big three zero. But he had promised Mac no fuss or big parties as Mac hated to be fussed over and Jack want this to be the best birthday Mac has ever had and the most memorable.  
Jack has spent months planning Mac’s birthday and checked in with Matty that it was ok for him and Mac to have that weekend off. Also the Friday and Monday to make it an extra-long weekend. Matty had given it the go ahead and even planned to give Mac a lot of lab work that week so Mac and jack wouldn’t end up getting injured. Jack had sorted it with Riley to track them and where they were going so if she saw any suspicious activity to warn them and then send someone in to sort it before it got to Jack and Mac as Jack actually wanted to enjoy this vacation as much as he wanted Mac to. And that meant not getting kidnapped or shot at.  
As the time grew closer Mac was getting suspicious of all the secrecy around him and was worried that Jack may have gone over the top for his birthday. Not that Mac didn’t appreciate Jack's efforts but he just liked have a couple of quiet beers with friends, no mad parties. But he knows Jack loves an excuse to throw a party from time to time.  
So Mac is quiet surprised when Jack tells Mac to pack his hiking gear and anything he would need for a few days away fishing. He is even more surprised that Bozer wasn’t packing and says he’ll see him in a few days and to enjoy his trip. Once Mac’s jeep is all packed up, he and jack set off early Friday morning. Jack jumps in the driver’s seat, Mac in the passenger’s and they set off.  
‘You excited, hoss. Just us and the wilderness.’  
‘Yeah I was surprised when you told me what you had planned.’ Mac smiles.  
‘Well, it’s your big three zero, you got to enjoy it, man.’  
Three hours later Jack pulled up in front of a lovely log cabin situated next to a large lake.  
‘Let’s get the stuff inside, then hit the lake. I fancy fish for dinner.’ Jack says.  
‘And what if we don’t catch any?’  
‘Then you’re gonna be out there a long time, hoss, cause we got nothing else.’ Jack jokes.  
An hour later once they have settled in to the cabin, Mac and Jack are out on the lake, rods out in the water relaxing and sipping a beer.  
‘Now this is the life.’ smiles Jack.  
‘Who new turning thirty could be so peaceful?’  
‘You won’t be saying that when we’re back at work.’  
‘Right now I’m not even thinking about that.’  
It takes them two hours to get a bite and by that time jack has nearly given up until Mac’s rod starts to move and he catches the world’s smallest fish.  
‘Just put it back that won’t even scratch the sides. I suggest we go and cook those steaks I brought just in case.’  
‘Sounds good.’  
Mac loves sitting outside cooking on the campfire and listening to Jack ramble on about his dad, who would bring him to places like this as a kid. Mac is grateful he has Jack in his life.  
The following day they go for a hike through the woods and find a waterfall. Mac can’t think of any place he’d rather be right now.  
Jack was so glad he has tired Mac out today, hopefully the kid wouldn’t wake up too early for the surprise tomorrow. Being a secret agent has its draw backs when you want to sneak around.  
For extra measure Jack may have slipped a little bit of a sleeping tablet in to Mac’s hot chocolate as he knew Mac hates any type of drugs. But Jack wants to make Mac’s thirtieth birthday special.  
The following morning Jack makes sure the blond was sound asleep which he was and he quietly lets Bozer, Matty and Riley in to the cabin to start preparations. While Bozer starts on his famous pancakes, Jack and Riley start to put up decorations while Matty sets up all the cards and presents on the coffee table.  
It isn´t till nine am that a disheveled Mac walks out the bedroom, hair a mess, half asleep. He has woken to a surprise smell of pancakes not just any old pancakes but the ones he only associates with Bozer.  
He nearly jumps a foot in the air when Jack, Matty, Riley and Bozer jump out from behind the sofa yelling happy birthday.  
‘Before you say anything about no parties, this is not a party, this is your family wanting to spend time with you on your big day.’ Jack explains, leading Mac over to a seat in the living area where Bozer hands him a plate with pancakes.  
‘Thanks Boz.’  
Mac looks at them all, as they all dig in to their food. He can’t believe they have driven all this way just for him on their day off. They could have been in bed still relaxing.  
‘Thanks for coming, you really didn’t have to.’ Mac says.  
‘It’s not every day my man turns thirty.’ says Boz.  
Once breakfast is eaten, Riley announces, it’s time for presents and excitingly hands Mac her gift, a blue envelope, inside is a message saying he was going to be spending 2 days with NASA engineers behind the scenes.  
Mac looks at Riley in disbelieve.  
‘How…?’  
‘I think you mean thanks and that’s for me to know and you not to know.’ she smiles.  
‘Thanks Riles.’  
‘Me next, me next.’ Bozer chants, handing Mac his present.  
Mac laughs when he opens it, it’s a book called cookbook for scientists.  
‘You do know that probably won’t help his cooking.’ Jack says, ‘may help him blow it up more.’  
‘I hope not.’ Bozer answers, now worried about his gift while the others laugh.  
‘Now blondie, I’m not one for getting all sentimental on you but as it is your thirtieth happy birthday.’ Matty hands him a large box. Mac doesn’t know what to say as he opens it and pulls out thirty boxes of paper clips and thirty rolls of duct tape.  
‘You can never have to many.’ she smiles. Mac puts the box down and gives Matty a big hug.  
‘Now my turn, I bet you can’t wait to see what I got you hoss.’ Jack goes over to the cupboard and comes back, handing Mac an odd shape parcel. It’s a bear holding the number thirty. Mac looks at it as he was not expecting that from Jack. Jack is known for his randomness but normally it’s something Mac can use or they can do together but a bear…  
‘You like it?’ Jack asks.  
‘Yeah.. its.. great.’ Mac smiles. He knows big birthdays mean a lot and maybe as this bear has thirty on it it’s to remind him of his time here. And mac shouldn’t be ungrateful, he isn’t, he’s just surprised. It isn’t till he goes to put the bear on the table that he notices a string round the bear’s neck and that string led to a bag behind the number thirty. Mac takes the bag from the bear and opens it and inside is a set of keys. A set of keys he recognized. They are the keys to the Mustang he and jack had spent the last year doing up together, after jack had bought it as a random buy.  
He looks at Jack stunned, then back at the keys.  
‘Happy birthday, hoss, she is all yours. You need a great set of wheels for when you find a lady friend one day instead of that jeep of yours. I know she doesn´t beat my GTO, but…’  
‘Jack, it’s perfect, thank you.’ Mac says trying to hold back his emotions on such a gift. He pulls Jack in a hug which Jack returns not wanting to let go of his boy. Mac may not have a dad to share in these moments and make these moments special, but Jack is sure going to make up for that loss.  
The rest of the day is spend swimming in the lake playing random outdoor games followed by a lovely birthday meal prepared by Bozer with a massive number thirty cake, made to look like it had been made out of paper clips.  
Mac can’t be happier as he blows out his candles. This has been his best birthday yet. And he got to spend it with the people he loved.  
‘Right, some of us have to work tomorrow blondie, so we got to love you and leave you and we’ll see you both bright eyed and bushy tailed on Tuesday.’ Matty announces as they prepare to leave.  
‘Absolutely Matty.’ Mac smiles.  
As Mac shuts the door after their goodbyes and settles down with a cold bear with Jack, he feels that no other birthday will ever come close to this one.  
‘Thanks Jack.’  
‘For what?’  
‘You know.’  
Jack just smiles.


End file.
